A wafer in a process chamber of a plasma processing apparatus is often cooled by a refrigerant from plural chillers to regulate a wafer temperature quickly and accurately. However, if the number of chillers in the plasma processing apparatus increases, a wide installation region is needed for installing these chillers. Accordingly, there is a problem that the area for installing the plasma processing apparatus becomes larger. A similar problem may also occur in another semiconductor manufacturing apparatus that regulates the wafer temperature by a fluid supplied from a temperature regulator.